Opposite Personalities
by TynxCann
Summary: Hinata is annoyed by everyone and is cursing left and right, while Kageyama is acting timid and smiling like an angel- why!


**Just an idea that came to me while scrolling through Tumblr. Please tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoy. Warn me of any grammar mistakes please. Thank you.**

* * *

No one expected this to happen; no one ever wanted this to happen. If possible they would have liked it better if their whole dispute didn't start in the first place, instead hoping they would shake hands and pretend like it never happened before- but god and the forces of the world had other plans.

"Oi dumbass, stop stalling and toss to me already," demanded Hinata.

Everyone in the room flinched as Hinata yelled profanities left and right towards the supposed dumbass who was taking his time to walking over to the red-head. Hinata simply gave the raven a pissed off look and crossed his arms over his chest a sign of displeasure. He tapped his left foot against the gym floor erratically before stopping as soon as Kageyama stood in front of him.

"Idiot, what took you so long? I wasted ten years of my life waiting for you."

"Sorry Hina-chan, I was tying my shoelace and got distracted for a bit," apologized Kageyama.

Kageyama: the king of the court who couldn't give a compliment even if it killed him was now smiling apologetically at Hinata as sparkles and small flowers popped up behind him.

The team rubbed their eyes in hope of what they saw was a mere illusion, but it was no lie, Kageyama was surrounded by pink and bright colors- what it insane to say that they might have saw a halo floating on top of his head?

"Yeah whatever." Hinata waved his hand at Kageyama and looked to the other side of the court; rolling his eyes at Kageyama's absentmindedness. "Come on, we got to go and practice already."

"Okay~!"

Many thought they heard Kageyama giggle, but it was probably their minds playing tricks on them.

As the freak duo began practicing by the net: Kageyama sending the ball to the palm of Hinata's hand with a kind smile while the red-head whooped and gave a "fuck yeah!" when he spiked the ball, the rest of the team stalked to the corner of the gym and began trying to make sense of this situation.

"What the heck is going on them?" asked Tanaka.

He pointed a finger at the "them" who were now arguing (mostly Hinata) about the toss not being quick enough to his liking. Kageyama took all of Hinata's smack and simply stood there fidgeting. It was possible that tears were welling up in the corner of his eyes, but maybe that was just the light reflecting against his eyes and creating another illusion they all hoped wasn't real.

"This is really creepy," stated Tsukishima.

"I'm actually a bit scared," said Sugawara. He glanced back to see Hinata scolding Kageyama for crying. "I don't understand what's going on."

"Okay, let's try and make sense of this. Was something odd about them yesterday or this morning?" inquired Daichi.

Nishinoya raised his hand and answered. "This morning I didn't see anything odd with them. Kags was still grumpy."

"Hinata was still cheery," added Yamaguchi.

"Okay, so something must have happened to them in school."

"Excuse me?"

Everyone in the groups stopped their pondering to look up at Asahi with his hand raised as well. He fidgeted a bit before opening his mouth to continue.

"Actually during lunch I ran into Kageyama and Hinata having a dispute over their personalities. Hinata was trying to lecture Kageyama for being to anti-social and scary while Kageyama was yelling at Hinata for being too dense and not having a care in the world. They soon spotted me and made me the referee for a bet they made for who can last the longest with a different personality."

Daichi face-palmed and the rest either groaned or nodded their head.

"Great, so they're going to be like this until someone loses."

"Well it could be worse," Tanaka said, trying to reassure them.

"Like how?"

"Fucking hell you turd, why'd you hit me in the head for?" growled Hinata. He held the back of his head with his left hand while taking the collar of Kageyama's shirt with the right and pulling him down to eye level.

Kageyama's body trembled in fear, he raised his hands to block his face and fell to his knees. He shook his head and repeatedly gave an apology to the red-head.

The team watched as Hinata shoved Kageyama to the floor, sending him some curses before rubbing his head and turning in the other direction to go and fetch the ball that just hit him a few seconds ago. He muttered a few incoherent words under his breath; a glare was sent at the cowering Kageyama before walking to the opposite side of the gym and practicing his receives.

Sugawara merely sighed and strode over to his underclassmen who still shook from the fearful encounter.

"Kageyama, are you okay?" he offered the raven a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Y-yes..." stuttered Kageyama. "I'm sorry Suga-senpai, I must have caused a scene. Please forgive me!"

Sugawara was shocked to see Kageyama actually bow to him. He was tempted to go and fetch his phone and catch this rare moment in tape, but controlled himself as there was much more important things to deal with. Regaining his composure Sugawara smiled at his underclassmen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Kageyama, you didn't do anything wrong," he reassured.

"Really?" Raising his head Kageyama looked up at his upperclassmen with teary eyes and a pout on his face.

Sugawara really had control himself. This was definitely not Kageyama; no matter how many tears, smiles, and illusions of sparkles and a field of flowers he gave, Sugawara had to stay strong and tell his underclassmen to stop with this foolish game.

"Of course it is. Raise your head; you don't have to bow at me."

The raven nodded and raised his head. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, a light dust of pink around the corner of his eyes that tried to look anywhere but the ashen haired teem. "Thank you Suga-senpai, you're really nice. I can always count on you."

Sugawara had finally hit his limit. Kageyama, the one that was annoyed 24/7 was actually smiling sincerely at Sugawara. His smile was bright, practically blinding and with the power to light ten major cities. There was rainbows and flowers popping up all around him and- oh! There's that halo again.

"Ah my cute kouhai! Please stay like this forever!" beamed Sugawara. He brought in Kageyama for a hug and began stroking the top of his head like he was a cute animal.

"We lost him."

"Well there's still Hinata-"

"What the heck Tsukishima, you wanna fight?" This wasn't the act-tough-even-though-you're-not Hinata, this was an actual declaration for battle against the tall blond.

"What? No." stated Tsukishima.

"Hah! Are you seriously afraid? How weak," snickered Hinata.

"Dude, shut up already. Stop playing around and go back to how you were."

"Trash, how 'bout you make me." Hinata stood in front of Tsukishima with cold eyes. "It's not like you can do anything, you're just a supporting character, okay? Don't get in my way."

Tsukishima cringed and tried talking back, but was interrupted once again by Hinata.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa! Do you seriously think you can talk back to me? Why not step down and let me do my thing and you do your thing. You're lucky I'm being nice or else I would have shoved a fucking cactus up your-"

"Okay that's enough!" Luckily Daichi intervened before things got worse. "Hinata stop this foolish game at once."

"Me? Why not ask miss gumdrops and rainbows over there. It's not like this weakling can beat me."

Kageyama's face fell and tears began to form around the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not weak."

"You're weak and you give weak tosses. Now hurry up and toss to me, Mr. King of the court."

Hinata intended for his words to sound insulting, but did the opposite as the crying raven ceased whatever he was doing and gave the red-head a glare that could kill. Hinata noticed this and immediately paled. He turned in the other direction and made a beeline for the door; Kageyama followed suit.

"What was that about my tosses shrimp?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!"

The whole team sighed in relief, Hinata won and everything was finally resolved. Of course Sugawara was going to miss his cute kouhai; at least he was able to sneak a quick pic before things ended.


End file.
